


take it off, baby just take it off

by Wildspace



Series: buddie first kiss week 2020. [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, M/M, eddie is thirsty for buck, that it, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspace/pseuds/Wildspace
Summary: People ogling Buck is all it takes for Eddie to do something about Buck. (And by doing something about Buck, it obviously means kissing him.)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: buddie first kiss week 2020. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 243





	take it off, baby just take it off

**Author's Note:**

> (written for day 5 of buddie first kiss week.)

When Eddie wakes up after a nap, he comes back to the main area of the firehouse to see a crowd gathering in front of the entrance. He frowns with confusion and goes up the stairs to join Hen who’s leaning on the mezzanine’s barrier. “What the hell is happening?” he asks her when he gets next to her. She has an amused smile on her face, and she seems to enjoy the situation happening down there. “Chimney ropes some of the guys in doing a sexy car wash to raise money for the renovations the firehouse needs.” Eddie laughs at his answer, but not in surprise. After working for a few years with Chimney, he knows how the man can be. So he doesn’t ask for more explanation before going for his next question. “Buck’s doing it, too?” The face Hen makes is priceless. She’s raising an eyebrow at him, full offense painted all over her face. Because, _obviously_ . The answer is yes. _Of course_ , Buck is doing it. He’s Buck after all. “Ok, yeah. Right. Of course, he’s doing it too.” He can’t control the way his eyes immediately search for his best friend’s silhouette after that. (And if he decides to ignore Hen’s knowing smile, well, it’s his problem.)

He finds him in a second. He’s next to the firetruck, laughing with Chimney about something Eddie can’t hear. He is dangerously _wet_ . His uniform shirt is clinging to his torso and the legs of his pant look like they are painted on his skin. All his muscles showing and ready to make people swoon. (Eddie is not one of these people. _Absolutely not._ ) “Hey, Buckaroo! You know you are supposed to show some skin for the car wash to be sexy?” Hen’s voice makes Eddie jumps in surprise, and she has the audacity to _laugh at him_ when she sees his reaction. Buck, on the other hand, turns to look at her with the biggest grin on his face. “You want skin, _Henrietta_ ?” he tells her and continues before she can answer. “I can show you skin. Lots of skin.” And then, he processes to take off his shirt, his shoes, his socks, _and_ his pant. He’s left standing next to the firetruck, in all his naked glory, except for the bright pink underwear he’s wearing. Hen is laughing so hard, she’s has trouble breathing correctly. Eddie says nothing. (He’s already trying to pick up his jaw for the floor, he can’t do both at the same time.) Now that Buck is pretty much naked, more and more people are crowding outside of the firehouse. They are ogling him like he’s some piece of meat. And Eddie? Eddie just can’t stand it. He’s storming down the stairs in a second, Hen still laughing behind him. He’s taking determined steps towards Buck who he can’t see him approaching because he has turned back toward the people surrounding him. He’s behind him in a second, putting his hand on his shoulder to make his best friend face him. He’s not stopping, not even for a second before he pushes Buck against the firetruck and kisses him hard. The moan escaping Buck’s mouth is obscene and goes straight to Eddie’s dick. The kiss is full of tongue and teeth, and so, _so right_ . It’s everything Eddie wanted and everything Eddie waited for so long. It left them breathless when they pulled back for some much-needed oxygen. “I _knew_ you would do that.” Eddie rolls his eyes at his best friend, not really annoyed at him but still. “Oh, shut up,” he says. And then, he puts his mouth to good use and kisses Buck silent.

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from the song "TiO" by zayn.)


End file.
